Tea Soaked Trousers and Fruit for a Friend
by regina-the-queen
Summary: After Lisbon accidently makes Jane spill tea over himself, he is determined to make her feel uncomfortable about it... Better than it sounds, I promise! One-shot, slightly fluffy, funny thing. Reviews equal Love!
1. Tea, Coffee and Strawberry!

**Disclaimer- *Cries* I don't wanna say it! Fine! FFS FanFiction why do you be so mean? ITS NOT FREAKING MINE OKAY? **

**SPOILERS- None :D This isn't based around any episode in particular, just a random drabble!**

**A/N- okay, so I promised a one shot for xxmentalistxxspooksxx last week, but I've been so busy I didn't get the chance. :( well hopefully it's not too late to redeem myself! It's was going to be an angsty one with a bit of a cliff hanger, but it just didn't end up going that way, as you will soon see! I can always do that as an alternative ending if you guys want me to though! **

* * *

><p>Lisbon's phone bleeped. She smiled as she saw the ID; Patrick Jane. She opened the message. It read:<p>

_Hello my dear, I happen to be at the market at the moment and I thought you might want some fruit. Anything in particular? An apple? Or strawberries perhaps?_

Trust Jane to text in full sentences. Lisbon typed back quickly as she walked to her shrink session. Today's sitting was going to be awful. Every sitting was awful.

_Thx Jane, strawberries wud b lovely :)_

She pressed send and switched the phone to silent. She felt it vibrate in her pocket as she sat down with the shrink. Too late to reply now; the "doctor" wouldn't allow phones, in case it "distracted them from the relieving state of sharing problems". Lisbon smirked at the ridiculousness.

* * *

><p>After half an hour, Lisbon left the shrinks office feeling anything <em>but<em> relieved. In fact she was cranky and in need of a huge mug of coffee that didn't taste like crap. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the text:

_I'm on my way back now. I got you some lovely-looking strawberries! Jane xx_

She smiled, walked straight to the kitchenette, and straight into a certain someone holding a cup of tea.

'Oh Jane! I'm so sorry!' Lisbon exclaimed as tea spilled over his front, soaking his shirt, vest, and trousers. He groaned, and put the cup on the side.

'No worries Lisbon, it was an accident. Ouch, that's hot!' he removed his vest as Lisbon fussed over him, asking if he was burned.

'Are you sure you're okay? Here, take off your shirt.' She went over to the sink and ran the cold tap; wetting a towel.

'Nothing too bad I'd expect, but it looks as though I may have to change.' He smiled and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it from his shoulders. Lisbon faltered slightly, pressing the towel to the red patch that had formed on his stomach. She kept her head down, avoiding eye contact as she scanned over his body; telling herself she was checking for burns. Her eyes rested on the wet patch on his trousers and blushing furiously, averted her gaze. Jane grinned. 'Teresa Lisbon, are you checking me out?' He challenged in a mockingly shocked voice. She blushed deeper and said the only thing she could in such a situation.

'No. Of course not! Don't be ridiculous.' Lisbon folded her arms and took a step backwards.

'Why are you blushing then, my dear?' Jane retorted.

Lisbon finally looked him in the eye, waving at his unclothed torso. 'I'm blushing because you're standing here half naked, in the middle of the day, in the office where anyone can see, with pants that are soaked with tea!' she blurted out, getting more and more closed up by the second. Jane smirked, taking a step towards her, making her squirm uncomfortably as she backed into the wall.

'So…' he began, taking a final step to stand but inches away from the senior agent; 'would you prefer it if I _lying_ half naked, at _night_, at _home_ where only _you_ could see, with pants that aren't soaked with _tea_? Coffee perhaps? I know that's more to _your_… taste.' By now Lisbon was positively beetroot, willing herself to sink into the floor to escape the eyes of her quick-witted consultant. She felt his hands brush her cheeks. 'Wow. Who needs a radiator when you have an embarrassed Lisbon! Thanks, I was starting to get a bit chilly here!' Jane laughed and Lisbon flushed even more, shoving the wet cloth into his hands and storming off in a huff. She slammed the door of her office, more annoyed at herself for her lack of control than Jane's antics. She was used to them by now. She paced angrily for a few moments then peered through the half-closed blinds to see Jane strip of his remaining wet clothes shamelessly in the kitchenette. He picked up his clothes, and walked over to the escalator to go up to the attic, giving a cheeky wave in the direction of Lisbon's office as he did so. Lisbon backed away from the window quickly, and sat down at her desk, replaying what had happened over and over; trying to get over the shock.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jane returned, poking his head around the door, grinning and intruding, plopping himself down on Lisbon's couch. She ignored him, instead focussing her energy into banishing the heat that was creeping up her neck. Neither of them said anything, and after three hours of Lisbon working methodically through paperwork, replaying the kitchenette scene in her head and concentrating on not blushing; and Jane just laying on the couch, being Jane, he stood up abruptly and just left.<p>

* * *

><p>Lisbon didn't see Jane for the rest of that day, but she couldn't help blushing when she stumbled through her front door clutching a mountain of paperwork to find a beautiful basket of strawberries, and a pair of Jane's trousers, soaked through with coffee.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry I know everyone hates A/N at the end of stories, but just want to say that reviews=love, so please do it! I offer cake/ cookies to anyone that does! (not really, but wouldn't that be nice) :D**


	2. White Candles and Green Eyes

**Disclaimer- *Pouts* No! I'm not gonna say it again! I'm sure you have all the other times I've said it on tape, just replay that a few times. Yeah just keep gloating… bastard.**

**SPOILERS- 2x09, "a price above rubies". Only slightly, just a reference to the clothes they wore ^^**

**A/N- I had a bit of trouble trying to find a way of doing a follow up on the previous chapter, as I really only intended it to be a one-shot, but hey I gave it a go! This is just designed to be cute, and nothing else, just like the kitty! - =^..^= **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially xxmentalistxxspooksxx for being my inspiration and ****TIVAaddict23 and the other ****anonymous people that told me to write another chapter! **

**Anyways… Hope you enjoy; please review; I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Lisbon shifted the papers into one hand so that she could rest them on her hip as she approached the coffee table. He had moved it from next to the sofa in the living room, to the hallway, positioned on the corner so that she could see it as soon as she entered. Tentatively, she picked up a strawberry. She had totally forgotten about his trip to the market, but he had been right, they did look lovely; bright red, juicy and ripe. She bit into it, savouring the tang of sharpness, followed by a delicious sweetness that stayed in her mouth long after she had swallowed. Lisbon dropped the stalk back into the basket, and switched her attention to the soaked trousers. She sniffed them, blood rushing to her cheeks as she did so, despite being alone. It was most definitely coffee that was covering them, judging by the slightly bitter smell and warmth they emitted. <em>I know that's more to your… taste.<em> Jane's voice echoed in her mind, making her flush and back away from them. As she straightened up, something caught her eye.

* * *

><p>It was a candle. A little plain white tea light, sitting on a glass disc, flickering in the dim light on the floor in the living room. Lisbon couldn't take her eyes off of it. She set the paperwork down on the floor next to the coffee table and made her way over to the candle, looking around as she did so, and yet it wasn't until she reached the tea light that she saw the next one. It was the same style; a little plain white tea light, sitting on a glass disc, flickering in the dim light on the floor by the closet in the living room, with a slip of paper tucked underneath it. Lisbon picked it up, smiling and she followed the simple instruction; <em>Open.<em>

Another slip of paper fell down as she opened the closet. She picked it up: _you're going to need a jacket, the nice black one perhaps? _Lisbon giggled at the thought of Jane giving her fashion advice, but complied anyway. She lifted the black, mid length sleeved cardigan that she only wore on special occasions off the hanger and folded it across her arms, shutting the closet door and spotting the next candle, halfway up the stairs. She climbed the stairs, blowing the candle out as she did so. It matched the previous two, as did the next, sitting in the slightly ajar door frame of the bathroom. Lisbon pushed open the door, to find the very same black dress she had worn at the charity event before the death of Doyle Murphy, completed with her favourite necklace to wear (when the event required more then her cross pendant) and a simple pair of black high heeled shoes. Another slip of paper rested upon it. _A nice dress to go with that nice cardigan. _Lisbon was a little confused, but she'd played along this far, and she was too curious to back away now, so she pulled off her work clothes, and left them draped over the bath tub. She stepped into the dress, pulled the zip up the back, slipped on the cardigan and checked herself in the mirror. Her hairbrush rested on the shelf under the mirror and she raised an eyebrow. He knew her too well. He had guessed that she would be worried about her natural appearance upon wearing such a lovely dress, and so had taken the brush from her bedside table for her. She pulled it through her raven coloured hair, hanging in loose, natural curls that turned into waves as the brush freed them. She scrutinised herself in the mirror, and after touching up her makeup slightly she turned towards the door to exit, noticing another message blue-tacked to the inside of the door. _You look stunning, absolutely beautiful. _The simple extra gesture that showed Jane's attention to detail flattered her more than anything so far. The note, like the others, was simply handwritten on a rectangular piece of white card, and although the presentation of this one was no different to any of the others, it seemed more special somehow, in its own, Jane-like, unadorned way.

* * *

><p>As Lisbon exited the bathroom, she detected the next candle, sitting in the doorway, much like the one for the room she was leaving, of her bedroom. It was across the hallway, making it unforeseeable from the stairs, and explaining why she hadn't seen it beforehand. She made her way to the door slowly, taking her a good minute despite the journey only taking a few steps. Lisbon pushed the door, full of curiosity and trepidation.<p>

* * *

><p>Her IPod was plugged into the dock beside her bed and was playing the soft classical music that her mother had loved so much. She cast her gaze across the room, to the balcony, curtains and French doors open to reveal the man behind it all, sitting patiently with a steady stare, monitoring her reaction. She gaped incredulously at him, as he stood; wearing his same tux that he had that evening, right from his bow tie down to his shiny black shoes. He smiled at her and she returned it, diverting her gaze and blushing pink. Jane approached her, and offered her his hand. She took it, walking with him to the beautiful white table and chair set, adorned only with a plain white citronella pillar candle, sitting on a glass disc with a ring of white apple blossom at the base. Glasses of red wine sat opposite each other, next to dinner for two. Jane pushed her chair in as she sat -the true gentleman- in front of a plate of some of the most gorgeous and expensive food Lisbon had ever seen. He sat, grinning like he'd just won a million dollars and waited for her to recover from the shock.<p>

'You made all of this?' Lisbon managed to stammer, in awe of everything he had done. He simply nodded, smiling at her expression. "Why?" she breathed, barely audibly. Jane thought for a bit. He didn't really know _why_ he did it, he just had an impulse to do it, and so he did. He shrugged.

'Because I wanted to.' He began. 'I wanted to surprise you...' He frowned 'I wanted to apologise for making you uncomfortable earlier…' Lisbon blushed. 'I wanted to make you smile. I wanted you to have something to come home to other than an old movie and microwave meal for one. I wanted to give you an opportunity to dress up, without having to follow candles all the way to a posh restaurant. I wanted you to have a nice evening in a place where you felt comfortable. I wanted to make you blush without the embarrassment of a crowd who you believe to be watching you. I wanted somewhere beautiful and elegant to match you. I wanted… you to feel… appreciated.' He breathed out, slightly frustrated that he couldn't, in his eyes, convey his thoughts effectively. Lisbon just sat there, head tilted slightly, watching him intently, a tiny frown upon her face as she concentrated on what he was saying. He looked towards the glass doors, where the music was still on. Lisbon suddenly realised what was playing. The Coldplay song that described what Jane was trying to say perfectly. _Green Eyes_. Jane had begun to hum, drawing her attention to the lyrics. The lyrics she knew so well, yet managed to crumble her defences as Jane hummed. For her.

_The green eyes._

_You're the one that I wanted to find,_

_And anyone who,_

_Tried to deny you must be out of their minds._

'_Cause I came here with a load,_

_And it feels so much lighter since I met you,_

_Honey, you should know,_

_That I could never go on without you._

_Green eyes._

Lisbon felt tears creep into her eyes, along with an overwhelming sense of gratitude and joy. She scooped Jane's hand into hers and locked eyes with his.

'Thank you' she said simply. 'It's beautiful.'

'I'm glad you like it' Jane grinned, back to his old self in an instant. 'Now, let's eat! I'm starving and this food is getting cold.'

* * *

><p>They ate, talked and laughed, staying out on the balcony long after the food had been eaten and the wine had been drunk, but as the time approached twelve, Lisbon started to shiver, despite her cardigan. They moved inside, but as soon as they had stepped through the doors, Lisbon felt helpless and awkward. Where should they sit? In the living room on the sofa? Or stay in her room where the music is on her bed? She felt like a nervous teen with a boyfriend over for the first time; unsure and hesitant. Luckily for her, Jane felt at home in any situation. He came up behind her, and hugged her around the middle, resting his chin atop her head.<p>

'What are you doing?' Lisbon smiled as she said it, her attempt at an authoritative tone failing.

'Warming you up.' Jane replied, rubbing his hands up and down her arms slowly, trying to restore some warmth to her goose-bumped skin. Lisbon gave up, allowing him to continue in his own soothing rhythm. She hummed contentedly.

'Thanks for such a great evening.' Lisbon mumbled happily when he'd finished, turning to face him.

'No. Thank _you _Teresa,' said he. Cerulean eyes met emerald. He rested one hand on her shoulder, and let the other brush her cheek as he bent down and brushed his lips against hers briefly.

Then it all snowballed from there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry about the really lame ending, but really if I hadn't finished it there, I would have never stopped writing! If you want, I could write another chapter, but if you don't tell me, I won't, so please review! I love hearing your opinion :) **


End file.
